


Midnight

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work, ish - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Why did you even bother reading this, this is literally whatever I'm writing into my journal. Most often it's during midnight. My only excuse is that I need to practice more writing period and I have a kinda bad block on my other ficChapter 3:Whatever We do, Don't you dare be quiet





	1. One Raven

I bled out for your heart

only to watch it shatter

into dust, rising up to meet the breeze

a lone red rose

thrown onto the floor in disgust.

 

 

Pray tell me Doctor's boy,

are the flowers in bloom 

enough to cover up the scent of blood in your mask?

 

 

Oh, for a fairytale to end in such a tragedy

with one heart cut out

another's dust

the final ice.

I ask, where did the kindness leave?

 

 

 


	2. Once Upon A TIme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BKGD: This is about a couple, really the genders are up to you, and the speaker was diagnosed with a Terminal Illness and the couple doesn't have enough money to pay for the Entire Package for treating it(b/c America is shit about Healthcare no matter what political side you're on)when it comes to the Hospital and quickly the couple falls into debt. Eventually, in order to pay off the debt, the not sick person contacts the other's estranged family members(for a good reason) in order to pay off the bills. Sick Person finds out and confronts them about it, and they have a *huge* argument resulting in both of them storming off. somehow the Not sick person ends up in traffic and well, yeah car crash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is *not* complete but might not ever get completed bc I kinda cried

     Everything is muffled and dull. No one's eyes sparkle and Joy doesn't seem like an option anymore. In our apartment, I can't remember the bread you bake. I can't remember the vibrancy of your lipstick. I can't remember a lot of things these days. But on some days, it gets bad. Can't feel the sunlight reach my skin. the smell of our wildflowers in the windowsill. It's just a Monochrome Landscape; continuing and endless. 

     On these days, it feels like I was buried right next to you by the cherry trees. It's not suffocating at all though. Just padded soil and constant darkness. Everything has become muted. Like I carved out my heart and placed at the foot of your grave, begging you for a miracle, just this once.

     I've already forgiven you. I forgave you the first time when you came to me over the phone, with tears in your eyes and demons in your head. It's you who needs to forgive me. 

     I mess up too much. And no matter how much you cluck at me, or stare in disapproval, I never really tried too much to fix it. I wish I did. I  _swear_ to you, in that moment if I had to cut my tongue out to prevent me from saying the words that made you leave me, then so be it. I never wanted you out of my life. 

     

 


	3. Whatever We do, Don't you dare be quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witches man

half dead yet not quite

strife and discontent waft through the air

"oh it seems like this one's got potential" the old crone cackles

somewhere in neverland, a clock strikes its final witching hours  


End file.
